


[宁爱/李爱/mob爱] 红发美人

by winratiner



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gaara has a vigina, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winratiner/pseuds/winratiner
Summary: 依旧是三休小天使给我的文，获得了她的同意代发！有我爱罗长批和路人/我爱罗以及宁李爱3P现代AU，十分混邪
Relationships: Gaara/Hyuuga Neji, Gaara/Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee, Gaara/Rock Lee, original male character(s)/gaara
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

1-  
我爱罗觉得自己今天撞了大运。自己今天的客人，还真是过于好看了。他向来最不相信一见钟情，然而眼前这个即将和他在床上翻云覆雨的小哥，他不得不承认他五官的魅力，我爱罗在这片自己生活的街区上见过了太多美人，基本上是又大波又浪的，举手投足都是万种风情，而他只不过是调和了顾客口味被要过来的人。如果要算的话，是难得的清纯不爱说话款。

宁次是接了上级命令来这个城市出差的，今天刚刚完成任务，想着晚上来这边放松明早就启程回家，年轻人血气方刚，他进来的本意是像平时一样的，挑一个c以上的腰细腿长屁股翘的姐姐妹妹，直到他看见了穿着水手服戴着帽子的红头发的孩子。

或许叫孩子不是很贴切，但是他不得不承认自己被超短裙下边那一双白生生的腿引诱了，他以前一直以为自己喜欢的是黑丝，今天看这个孩子穿着到绝对领域的白丝似乎看起来也不错的样子。宁次有点想体验那个手感了。但是他也没想到这个孩子居然是个男生，倒是也没事，他本来就想让这个孩子给他用腿夹出来。

宁次和陌生人的话少，第一眼看有点冷的，他也不想和一夜情对象说太多。进了屋子，就开始利落的解衣服了，小孩儿的表现也不错，进来就先把超短裙脱了，他向来不喜欢出来卖还扭扭捏捏立牌坊的。他看小孩儿想要连同白丝袜一起脱，制止了。

“丝袜就穿着，我喜欢你的丝袜”

“好的”我爱罗又致力于脱掉了水手服。

宁次是真没想到捡到了个宝，他看着脱了水手服的我爱罗，他的身体和他的脸一样白，乳晕是漂亮的红色，只是他没想到比一般人饱满的乳头上有十分精致的乳环。下半身安全裤是不可能存在的，他也没成想他在超短裙下面居然敢穿丁字裤。宁次暗在心里想，他改主意了，他今晚上得多干他几次，不能只用腿。

宁次坐在屋里的沙发上，解开裤扣，放出半勃的阴茎，勾勾手示意我爱罗坐上来，我爱罗熟练的叉开腿，对着宁次坐在他腿上，阴茎磨蹭着宁次那根，宁次一手揽着他的腰，一手开始扯他胸前的乳环。

“主人，另一边也要”我爱罗的乳头本来就比正常男性敏感的多，这阵子好不容易适应的乳环，被这么挑逗，他也不可能受得住，红晕一下子就浮在了脸上，他很快就进入了状态，眼神也开始迷蒙了起来。

宁次感觉到自己的鸡吧湿了，哑声笑“你倒是够等不及的”一巴掌就打到了我爱罗的屁股上“去床上”宁次大手一捞就把这个进来就发情的小孩儿架起来了，突然的不安全感让我爱罗的手臂抱紧了宁次的脖子，男人对这种依赖感都是很受用的。小孩儿毛茸茸的红色短发蹭着宁次的脖子，宁次忽然觉得自己被这种很低劣的 撩人手段撩到了。

他把我爱罗扔到床上，我爱罗配合的打开双腿，一手勾着什么都挡不住的丁字裤，一手撑开本不该属于他的女穴。逆着宁次审视的眼光看回去“主人您要玩儿哪个穴？”

宁次自认为是一个自控力不错的人，但是他现在也清晰的听到脑子里弦断的声音了。他对哦棫双性人早有耳闻，也是在和他其他同事的谈资中，他的一个同事说过，在隔壁市他遇见过一个双性的鸡，特别会口。

滚烫的东西直接一口气全都插进去，我爱罗的腿被宁次摁着贴到了胸上，随着宁次一次又一次的直捣黄龙晃动，蹭着乳环，让没人爱抚的敏感乳头更肿了起来。女穴的媚肉随着宁次整根拔出又整根插入的动作往出翻，穴肉足够热情的挤着滚烫的阴茎，也足够多汁，宁次每一次的抽出都感觉的到内壁亲昵的挽留。他的判断没有错，丝袜的手感确实很好，隔着一层薄薄丝袜大腿的热度，于是本来就暧昧的爱抚更多了说不清的意味

“够浪的”宁次沙哑的声音传到了我爱罗的耳朵，大概是由于这位主人过于英俊了，我爱罗居然有了很久不见的羞耻感，但是这羞耻也就是一闪而过太多次在快感中沉浮几乎让他的身体对于这种刺激有了反射，眼泪开始往下流，本来抓着床单的双手现在往两个人结合的地方摸去，宁次也配合着插到最深处停了下来，他想知道这个超过他想象的小孩儿还能做到什么程度，他果然猜的也没错，小孩儿从自己的腹部摸下来，绕过了自己粉嫩的半勃起的性器，直接摸到了自己的阴蒂，他的整个身体都在渴望之最原始的快感，小孩儿扭动着腰似乎想让突然停下来的宁次继续，看着身上人与漂亮脸蛋不符的肌肉，我爱罗觉得自己晕晕乎乎的，当然他也把这个归类到了这个主人过于好看这个原因。

宁次依然没有动，我爱罗的小白手又开始不安分起来，他继续往下摸，摸到了自己有些烫的被撑开的穴口，又摸到了宁次露在外面短短的 一点阴茎和囊袋，他似乎终于想到了好办法，两只小手温温柔柔的开始玩儿宁次的囊袋。

“怎么了，还不能满足你吗，就真饥渴到这个程度想让我连囊袋都操进来”宁次这么说着，胯也跟着动了起来，继续往里画着圈磨蹭进去。

“主人，主人觉得舒服就好”教科书式标准回答。

宁次把湿淋淋的肉棒一整个都退出来，在我爱罗抬起头，用带着眼泪的眼睛不解的看着他的时候又整根操进去，我爱罗没有预料到他的动作，头向后仰，嘴里毫不顾忌的浪叫出声，嗯嗯啊啊带着哭腔又带着鼻音的求宁次再快一点，再快一点。

“就是那里.....啊。。。主人再快一点，再深一点.....哈啊.....”我爱罗的眼睛已经彻底失神了，他现在就知道跟着身体里的那根鸡巴来回晃，双手又不自觉的摸上红肿的乳头和柔软是我乳肉，来回搓弄，似乎是不甘寂寞。

宁次每一次都是一整根操进去，他甚至真的想把自己的囊袋也操进去，随着他大开大合的粗暴顶弄，本来就多汁的穴更是汁水四溢，我爱罗的脚后跟随着动作一下下的碰着宁次的后腰，倒是和身体碰撞的啪啪声一起听起来倒是很和谐。我爱罗的穴很敏感，他甚至可以感受到宁次龟头的形状，虽然是隔着安全套，暧昧被制止的刚刚好，情欲却不会因为这层套子改变什么。

宁次进入最后冲刺阶段的时候，身下的我爱罗基本已经只能跟着他的动作叫出气音了，他又去端详今晚令他感觉舒爽的少年，虽然现在可能不是什么打量人的好时机，少年的眼神失焦，脸颊上的红晕扩散到耳朵尖，张着嘴大口呼吸，嘴角的津液流出来。宁次盯着他的嘴，忽然想到了他朋友说的那句话，他也下意识的觉得，他的口活应该真的不错，少年已经射过一次，性器前端可怜兮兮的吐着水，本来想直接射出来的宁次突然就改了主意。

他把阴茎从少年那让人欲仙欲死的女穴中拔了出来，摘了箍在上面的安全套。对着刚回神的我爱罗说“我现在要你给我口出来”

乖乖的小孩像宠物狗一样跪着，仰头去含宁次的阴茎。口水充沛，温度适宜，真的是适合口交的绝佳小嘴儿，我爱罗在尽力的吞下去，可是宁次的实在是太大了，他再努力也不能完全含进去，口水不能咽下去的呜咽格外动听，宁次的大手摁住我爱罗的头硬生生的摁了一个深喉，少年的泪腺似乎是 很发达，眼角直接就带了泪，和之前在床上还没干的泪痕交错着，满足着男人在床上那点说不清道不明的征服欲，宁次的双手一起控制着我爱罗的头，他的胯也抽动了起来，跟着手上的动作一起。快节奏的插了几下就全部交代在了我爱罗的嘴里。

我爱罗的嘴是含不住这么多精液的，白浊顺着被操的红肿的嘴唇留下来，少年被又浓又多的精液呛到，不停的咳嗽，因为缺氧通红的脸上也粘着一点白色，宁次觉得再看下去自己又要硬了

“我会多给小费的，下次来我要操你后面的穴了”


	2. Chapter 2

2-  
我爱罗觉得自己变了，自从上次那个长得很好看鸡巴也很大的客人来了之后。干他们这一行，是很难在接客的时候有快感的，说白了他们就是有温度的飞机杯，管他们有没有爽到，客人爽到就行了，很多时候是等客人提起裤子走了，自己慢慢玩儿才能把自己玩到高潮，之前那个客人可以说是难得的精品，我爱罗也没想到他能遇到。但是伴随着那个完全打开他，给过他高潮的男人来了之后，他的身体也逐渐对于这种事情有了渴求，最近他不是很忙，客人也不是很贴心，经常都是没捅几下就满头大汗的射了出来，前戏也不做，我爱罗基本感受不到有什么快感。直白点说，作为一个天天挨操鸭子，他寂寞了。

听起来似乎不可思议的欲求不满，但是事实就是这样 。老板经常说我爱罗还不够，清纯有余性感不足，一般在这种时候，我爱罗就会扭扭腰，把自己老板的鸡巴再吞进去一点，再适宜地收紧肠壁，一般这种时候他听到的也就是男人的倒吸一口冷气，然后加快顶动最后交代在他的身体里。

他们的老板在一定程度上也是半个他们的培养人，每个月都会找他们做一次。美其名曰是检查他们的水平，实际上就是想不花钱嫖了。不过这口饭是老板给的，分红福利也不错，我爱罗对于此事倒是没有怨言，更何况老板在性事上往往都会很照顾他，有时候比起客户，他倒是更喜欢和老板做，包括他胸前的乳环，也是他的老板的性趣使然。

这天，他的老板找到他，说有个大单他接不接，是三个人的，但是他们愿意出十倍的价钱。我爱罗出身不好，但是他还是会算数的，他为什么不接。于是他点了点头。 当然他也没想到迎接他的会是极致的盛宴。

他被带到了一个看起来就很高级的酒店，漂亮的服务生小姐听了他们老板的指示带他去洗澡，老板说“你的皮肤好，现在身上又没有吻痕，你去再好好清洗一下，今天晚上是条大鱼”

清洗完后，我爱罗穿着浴袍问服务生小姐他的衣服去哪了。

服务生小姐非常礼貌的和他说“先生，您的老板吩咐，接下来您不用穿衣服，直接穿着浴袍和我来吧”

只是我爱罗没想到，他来到的地方居然是一个小型的宴会厅。他的老板已经在里面了，老板指了指面前一张铺着白布的长桌，示意他躺上去。

他终于意识到自己心中不好的感觉是什么了。但是那人钱财就要替人消精，况且他拿了十倍价钱，看这个场所也够高端，说不定还能赚到价值不菲的小费。

我爱罗躺了上去。

他太白，太小只也过于清瘦，老板看着现在的他，若有所思

似乎是在感叹自己这个决定的正确。

我爱罗等来的不是他的客人，他最先等来的居然是布菜的厨师，事已至此，他终于明白自己今晚要做什么了。

胸口处放的是小块的奶油蛋糕，腹部是原味布丁，身体周围堆的的是樱桃和红莓，乳房被左右各放了一小块羊羹，下半身的隐秘部位是由叶子做盘拼成的果盘，两条又细又直的腿上放着的是各种精巧的寿司。

真是看起来就美味的餐后小食。

摆盘的走后，我爱罗没有等多久就等来了他今晚的客户，三个身着西装的中年男人，应该都是很有钱的人吧。我爱罗知道自己在小店里也算是头牌，是十倍的价格已经是不小的数字，更不要说还有这些食物。

男人们站在桌子旁边，满意的打量着饭后甜点。站在他左边看起来最壮的男人先开了口

“我看这个羊羹味道不错的样子”说罢俯下身去，一口吞了那块不大的羊羹“还有惊喜啊”男人玩味的调笑，开始努力的舔弄我爱罗胸口的乳环。另外两个人也没有继续矜持。

“我更喜欢这个水果拼盘”头发有点少的另一个男人直接摸到了果盘的位置，一只手从细嫩的腿根直接往上摸，直接摸到了脆弱的女穴和小巧的性器，另一只手拿着水果拼盘里的水果，一边隔着叶子摩挲着龟头。

“我是布丁爱好者”第三个带着眼镜的人这么说着，一面趴下去咬布丁，说是吃布丁，倒是大部分过于滑嫩的布丁就在那个人唇舌之间碎碎的贴在我爱罗的腹部，那人绕着我爱罗的脐眼一圈一圈的舔。

三个部位被同时刺激，我爱罗虽然不是第一次接客但是也没受过这种类型的玩弄，很快他就感受到了自己的女穴湿润的一塌糊涂，那个吃果盘的人也意识到了，他对另外两个人说“看来我们的甜品等不及了，我们快开始吧”

奶油蛋糕于是成了人体绘画的绝佳颜料，三个人都颇有艺术造诣，从锁骨画下来，将大部分奶油都用在了粉嫩的少年性器上寿司算没有怎么吃，他们把我爱罗的两条腿打开，将剩下的奶油全部喂到了后穴的小嘴里，还算细致，负责前戏的那个人将奶油捅了进去，卖力的抠挖，不放过每一个褶皱。

这个时候我爱罗的嘴已经忙起来了，看起来最壮的那个男人果然鸡巴也是最大的，已经勃起，粗黑的阴茎看起来有点吓人，上面还有青筋。我爱罗毕竟不是新人，他张张嘴就把鸡巴吞了大半，唾液也很快的分泌了出来，啧啧作响。

前戏的人已经等不及了，他扛着我爱罗的腿，直接冲进了后穴。我爱罗承认他的技巧性真的很强，九浅一深有节奏的操弄，若有若无的撩拨着他的G点，每一次都能蹭到，每次也都不去理它。他呜咽着想要出声，但是无奈嘴也被堵住他只能吐出含糊不清的呻吟又难耐的扭着腰，操着他后穴的男人 对着他的大腿内侧啪啪拍了两巴掌“小骚货，着什么急，一会儿有你爽的，今晚哥几个干到你脱精。”大腿根的肉本来就嫩，再经过男人的拍打和撞击，早就红了一片，我爱罗扭腰的时候又压到了摆在他身体周围的红莓，红色的汁水爆出来，沾到桌布上也沾到了我爱罗的身体上。捅着他菊花的男人说到做到，接下里的猛冲次次都撞到敏感点上，我爱罗嘴里发出的呜呜声更大了，嘴里的鸡巴含的他脸颊发酸，又顶的深，他只能努力的吸，想让他赶紧射出来。第三个人也没闲着，拉着我爱罗的白嫩的手开始撸动自己的鸡巴。三个人配合非常默契，我爱罗跟着他们动着，倒是也很舒服。

最先射的是我爱罗，伴随着射精，后穴不自觉的收缩，夹的那个人也射了出来，玩我爱罗手的人似乎想抢占第二轮的先机，也射出来转移了阵地。但是嘴里的大家伙还是没有动静。

第二轮，只有两个人参加。我爱罗被翻了过来，两腿叉开跪在餐桌上，后面那人沾着后穴溢出的精液随意摸了摸阴唇，直接捅进去了。两个人的默契比三个人要好太多，没过多久两个人就找到了合适的节奏。

“你这嘴也太会吸了”男人这么夸赞着，一个深喉全都射在了我爱罗嘴里。终于能大口呼吸空气了，这是我爱罗唯一的想法，大摊的精液顺着我爱罗张开的嘴滴落在了桌子上混着红的刺目的莓果，让人心情格外好。身后的男人并不想这么早就结束了自己的一次，他狠狠的掐着我爱罗的细腰疯狂的往自己的鸡巴上撞，啪啪声在这个有点大的宴会厅传来回响，混着我爱罗一声声媚到骨子里的呻吟，格外催情。

由于我爱罗的身体结构，宫口并不是很深，那个人发狠的撞击自然是次次都顶到宫口，属于女性的尿道最先有了反应，细细的水流就这样顺着我爱罗的腿根流了下来。之前后穴的精液也由于过于激烈的猛撞流了下来，流到了结合的地方，又顺着滴到已经被红莓染红的白桌布上。

严格来说，我爱罗并不知道这场漫长的盛宴到底持续了多久，在第二轮男人射出来之后他就浑沌的躺在了桌子上，他能感受到的就只有腿不止一次的被掰开，或许是女穴，或许是后庭总有一根粗壮的鸡巴喂在里面。他们仗着三个人，总是喜欢在我爱罗高潮过后又不给他休息的时间捅进来，这个时候的穴更多汁也更敏感。

他的老板进来的时候，三位客人已经不在了，我爱罗双眼失神，不知道看着哪里嘴巴张着，腿已经合不拢，两个穴都往出流着精液，身上不知道是奶油还是精水混在一起，他就躺在红莓全都被碾碎的红彤彤的桌子的正中间，身体像一朵红花的白花蕊。


	3. Chapter 3

3-  
李洛克正在面临出生这么多年三观的第一次重建。

宁次，他的队长，执行任务干净利落，平时看起来冷冰冰但是温柔可靠，能打能奶，全木叶不知道多少少女的梦中情人。此刻正带着他站在一个看起来脂粉气就无比重的大街上，虽然小李这么多年清心寡欲，连用手都没用过几次，更不要说去夜店，但是这不代表他看不出来这是什么地方。他的思维在【震惊，木叶男神竟沉溺性事】和【帅哥嫖娼究竟是嫖的还是被嫖的】两种问题中游走本来就不太灵光的脑子直接宕机，就任由宁次带着他走了进去。

就在前台问他点谁的时候他才发现自己并不知道那个少年的名字。他沉思了一会儿，缓缓问道“你们这里有没有一个红色头发，绿色眼睛，额角还有一个爱字的少年”宁次以为他不会记住，但是一想到那个人，一些不可描述的画面就无比清晰的跳进了他的脑海。之前一夜的荒唐事又想了起来，完蛋，宁次认命了，他发现自己 光是想起来下半身就有微微抬头的趋势。

“我知道您说的那位了，今晚他有约了，但是如果您愿意多付一些价格我们还是可以给您安排，您也可以选择其他。。。”

“不用了，今天我带朋友来，就要他一个人，四倍，可以吗”小李在旁边独自凌乱，这到底是个什么人，让宁次如此念念不忘，而且居然他还是常客吗？卧槽四倍价格，好兄弟，太拼了，不对，好像有哪里不对。

“就喜欢您这种好说话的，您跟着我来吧”

宁次和小李刚坐下休息了几分钟，那个红发少年就出现了，当然，这次也没好好穿衣服。少年直视着宁次的眼睛“这是本来约好那位客人点的，我觉得您也会喜欢，就没有换掉”少年扯出一抹纯良无害的假笑，完全不在意他这番话会让别人怎么想。“哎呀，客人今天带了朋友过来”我爱罗头一歪，看着小李。

小李实在没办法把我爱罗这张脸和站街联系起来，但是我爱罗的衣着又随时在提醒着小李他就是一个供疲惫人们释放性欲的站街少年

宁次眯了眯眼。不得不说，之前的那位客人还真是十分的有情趣。紫色的兽耳发箍带在头上，看起来应该是狼耳，胸部带有乳环的乳头被一小片的紫色绒毛覆盖，少的可怜的兽皮毛茸茸只能堪堪盖住几个重点部位，但是却在不吝惜在侧腰和脖颈处盖住让人发狂的曲线，所有的皮毛通过黑色的细绳彼此相连，是讲究的捆绑手法，白嫩的皮肤在兽皮的衬托下看起来更想让人好好疼爱，下半身的毛早就修剪过，光洁的紧，屁股里塞着狼尾巴肛塞，看来是已经准备好开始第一轮了。

小李咽了咽口水，觉得今天发生的一切都不太真实，从宁次带他嫖娼开始。宁次倒也是轻车熟路，冲着我爱罗勾了勾手指我爱罗就走了过去，随着走路的摇晃，后穴在肛塞的刺激下溢出了汁水，顺着大腿往下流。

我爱罗走在宁次面前，乖巧的跪下，解开了宁次的裤子扣，将已经硬起来的性器解放出来，紫黑色的巨物弹出来戳到了我爱罗的脸上，我爱罗看着那东西，舔了舔嘴唇，张嘴含了进去，小李坐在宁次的对面，此刻，我爱罗正跪趴在他的脚边，背对着他给自己的上司口交，他能看到少年光裸背上的黑色细绳留下的红印，狼尾巴肛塞更像是堵不住后穴流水的塞子，随着我爱罗对宁次口交的动作一耸一耸的流出不知道是润滑液还是别的什么的液体，优美的后背曲线连着故意塌下去的腰和挺起来的圆润的屁股意外和谐。

宁次按着我爱罗的头来了几个深喉，满意的听到了我爱罗带有埋怨的娇嗔，随即让我爱罗吐出他的阴茎，转过来，正餐要开始了。就当宁次拿下我爱罗的尾巴，才知道并不是肛塞那么简单，里面塞着的其实是一个粗长的假阳具，表面并不光滑，还带着细微的凸起，将假阳具拔出来之后，屁股里的水没有了阻碍，淋湿了宁次的裤子和地板。

宁次冷哼一声“我说怎么留了这么多水，原来是早就开始欲求不满的草自己了。”既然他已经做好了准备，那宁次也不用必再多讲，拽着我爱罗的胳膊，就让他直接坐到了沾满他自己口水上点的鸡巴上，直捣黄龙一捅到底，刚刚假鸡巴被拔出来之后我爱罗小穴本来就空虚不满，痒的不行，现在这么大的真的鸡巴一口气捅进来，直接捅到了点上，我爱罗眼神瞬间失焦，眼泪也流了出来，张着嘴大口呼吸，任由宁次握着他的腰来回挺动。

而这一切，小李的位置又是绝佳的观赏地点。我爱罗翠色的眼睛已经失去了小李刚看到他时的纯粹，现在他的眼睛里写满了情欲，嫣红的香舌吐出了一小节，口水顺着嘴角留下，含糊不清的呻吟着慢一点，要坏了之类淫荡的叫声，饶是李洛克寡欲这么多年，这当场直播的现场版也是难顶。我爱罗的眼神恢复了焦距，看着坐在对面手脚都不知道往哪里放的黑发青年，敏锐的发现了他下半身鼓鼓囊囊的一团。

啊，也是不可多得的大家伙，看的我爱罗有点馋“嗯。。。小哥哥，小哥哥你也帮帮我”，我爱罗扭着腰吞着宁次的鸡巴，眼睛直直的看着小李，两只白嫩的小手一只扒下自己胸前的布料揉捏着胸部，一只手抚慰着自己的鸡巴和女穴。

“小哥哥，快来帮帮我，这里好痒”我爱罗撑开女穴，邀请小李一起加入这场欢愉。

宁次撞击的速度变得更快了，似乎是要惩罚这个明明吞吃的这么用力还不满足去勾引别的男人的小浪蹄子，加快了速度，一下一下顶着我爱罗的敏感点狠狠地磨，顶的我爱罗几乎一个完整的音节都发不出来，双手扶着宁次在他腰间的手，堪堪支撑柱摇晃幅度过于大的上半身，终于在数十下大开大合的操弄之后宁次射在了我爱罗体内。

在我爱罗还没回神的时候，宁次让他跪在他和小李之间脸对着小李已经鼓起的裆部，屁眼和女穴对着宁次的鸡巴，我爱罗没有什么清醒的意识了，但是被睡了这么多次的经验已经让他形成了该有的反射，他用手拉开小李的裤链，隔着棉质内裤舔的十分卖力，刚刚看过两场现场版GV，现在要还能把持得住那就不叫禁欲了，该叫没种了，他有些纠结的看向宁次，宁次同样的对他发出了邀请。

温热的口腔内壁包裹着已经勃起很久了的阴茎，宁次在我爱罗卖力给小李口交的时候也一鼓作气的捅进了前面的雌穴，未经关照的雌穴本就多汁，这样一捅我爱罗差一点就呜咽着高潮了，内壁开始轻微的痉挛，绞着宁次的鸡巴不让他出去，同时开始配合着宁次的顶动给小李进行细致的口交，灵巧的舌头舔着伞状的龟头，又缓缓地下滑舔着柱身的青筋，身后的宁次又不管不顾的发了狠的冲，嘴被堵住的呻吟变成了更含糊不清暧昧的鼻音，粗重的喘息喷洒到小李腹部的毛发上，又痒又勾人。

小李终于也放弃了抵抗，他伸出手摁着我爱罗的头，方便他吞到更深的地方，小李的主动让我爱罗失去了节奏的控制权，宁次和小李的节奏并不一致，我爱罗也被强行撕裂成了上下两半去感受快感，禁欲过于久的小李终于在一次深喉之后没有忍住射了我爱罗满嘴。他正一脸焦急的想让我爱罗吐出来，就看见我爱罗将白色悉数吞了进去，射出来溅到嘴角的部分也被小舌头舔干净。他还想再对小李做点什么，就又被宁次在插着的状态下翻了个面，我爱罗一下没反应过来，直接在摩擦之下射了出来。还没等我爱罗适应好仰躺，宁次又把他整个人捞了起来，抱住这个娇小的男孩子，我爱罗一时无法适应体位的变化，只能双腿夹着宁次的腰，双臂搂着宁次的脖子，保证自己不掉下去，这个动作取悦了宁次，他对着小李扒开了之前他玩过的还滴着白色精液的后穴，邀请的意味不言而喻，小李也终于痛快的接受了宁次的好意，撸了几下阴茎让它完全勃起之后也插了进来

我爱罗不是没有被同时玩过两个穴，只是这两个人的鸡巴都比他以往接待的人要大得多，双倍的快感让他几乎是在被插进来的时候就到达了干性高潮，宁次和小李多年队友，配合默契的很，交错着一下一下的顶着我爱罗，两个穴快感都很要命，我爱罗被夹在宁次和小李之间，与经历过良好锻炼的宁次个小李一必，我爱罗白到透亮的皮肤和有些小又未经锻炼的身形更像一个女孩一样，两根粗长的鸡巴十分有节奏的一进一出，每一次顶进去都是完完全全的顶在点上。

这是小李第一次开荤，没想到刚一开始就直接操到了屁眼，我爱罗的后穴也十分会吃，又伴随着宁次之前精液的润滑，进入和抽插都没有困难，肉壁饥渴的吮吸着小李的鸡巴，他本来以为刚才的口交已经足够舒服，可没想到后面的小刀洞才是天堂的入口，他似乎理解了宁次为什么多出那么多钱也要指名道姓要这个男孩子，他确实值得宁次的重金。

两人体力都极好，抽插了很长一段时间也没有射的迹象，我爱罗这边却是先要受不住了，刚才宁次干他的两个穴就让他射了两次，这次两个穴同时被操了这么久，过于娇嫩的性器已经快要射不出什么，只能一点一点可怜的吐着水。宁次和小李见状，也不准备过多难为他，开始自顾自的猛插起来，骤然加快的速度让我爱罗尖叫着射出了几股淡淡的精液，两个人同时射在了我爱罗体内，我爱罗的嗓子也哑掉了，什么都发不出声，只能翻着白眼又尿了出来，肚子被喂得太饱了鼓鼓囊囊的塞着两人的精液。最后两人将我爱罗放回床上，两个穴一直翕动着流着精，双腿也颤抖着无法合拢，只能大敞四开似乎是还等着下一个人再操进穴里。


End file.
